After Many Dates: Danny and Starfire
by NeoMark
Summary: Based on "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton" by Flower Princess 11. See Danny and Starfire's first date from her perspective and everything that they deal with when they become a couple.
1. Chapter 1: The Best for Last

Based on Flower Princess 11's "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton". This story follows if Danny choose Starfire.

* * *

I do not own "Danny Phantom" or "Teen Titans", nor do I own the original story this was based on. Check out the story mentioned above... also the rest of her work.

* * *

**_After Many Dates: Danny and Starfire_**

_The Best for Last_

It was Summer. It's been some time after the defeat of the one called Trigon.

It was a rare day off when Starfire decided to open a magazine she bought.

It was there she took notice of a certain advertisement and smiled.

"Friends! Fellow Titans!" She called out as she was reading the magazine. Her friends took notice and approached. "Behold!"

She showed the magazine.

Raven, the most uninterested in such a thing, rose a brow.

"You want to buy swimsuit?" Raven asked. "Doesn't the outfit you always wear look revealing enough without the gloves and boots?"

The boys looked a bit surprised, but Starfire lowered the magazine.

"I am referring to _this!_"

She pointed to an ad on the other page.

They all looked at it and were a bit surprised to see such a thing.

"Online blind dating?" Beast Boy questioned.

"You sure about that?" Cyborg asked.

"Starfire, what do you think blind dating is?" Robin asked.

"The process of would be to enjoy the presence of someone new while blinded?" She asked.

"Uh, no." Robin said. "It's when you meet someone you've never met before and go out for coffee or something."

"New friends?" Starfire asked.

"Not exactly…" Raven said. "It's more like a chance to meet a potential boyfriend."

"Oh…" Starfire thought, but then she smiled. "Perhaps it will just be a chance to make the friends?" She nodded. "Perhaps we should all try?!"

All of the Titans looked to each other, unsure.

"Uh… Star?" Beast Boy spoke up. "Are you… sure about that?"

"I am." She said.

All of the Titans, especially Robin, looked unsure. Robin looked rather unhappy with this. However, the happy smile on Starfire's face made him give in.

"Okay, maybe it's not a bad idea…"

He had his own thoughts on this.

_Maybe meeting other humans would be good for her. Plus, I doubt there's anyone she'd be more interested in than me._

The other Titans looked surprised by this. Still, all of them shrugged and went along.

They would find the stand at the mall, fill out the forms together and submit them.

Starfire didn't realize that it would take some time before things picked up.

* * *

The next day, she arrived at the mall on her own in the afternoon. All of the other Titans submitted their forms while she herself was feeding Silkie, her beloved mutant larvae.

It was then she met with the man at the **_You + Me = Love_** stand.

_Such a charming name and phrase…_ She thought happily.

"Greetings, man named Neo." Starfire said.

"Ms. Starfire…" He greeted. As he took her form, he noticed something and pointed to it. "Uh, a screenname, not your real name please."

"I do not wish to hide who I am." Starfire responded with an oblivious smile.

He shrugged.

"Alright… Starfire it is."

Starfire nodded.

"Glorious."

* * *

It was near the end of the month. All of the Titans had gone on dates.

Robin admitted he did find the heroine Kim Possible to his liking, admitting she reminded him of someone back home. Cyborg had some fun with a girl named Gwen Tennyson, though he could tell she wasn't as excited and respected that. Beast Boy was fawning over a girl named Minako Aino, though she didn't seem that impressed. Raven didn't really have a favorite, though she did admit one boy named Ty, though bland, was at least nice to her.

It was the last day and Starfire was eager to see who her last date will be.

_**Name:** D-Fenton_

_**Age:** 14_

_**Gender:** Male_

_**Height:** 5''4'_

_**Weight:** 120 lbs_

_**Star Sign:** Aries_

_**Hometown:** Amity Park, USA_

_**Physical Description:** Average 14 year old Caucasian boy with black hair and blue eyes and a slim built._

_**Personality:** Simple, easygoing teenage boy just interested in getting to know someone who shares my interests._

_**Likes and Interests:** Bowling, listening to rock music, particularly Dumpty Humpty ...Astrology and NASA ...Video games, telling jokes, animals, especially dogs...nice, peaceful days..._

_**Type of person I wish to date:** I am looking for a smart, friendly, independent girl who likes animals, has a nice sense of humor and likes listening to music_

Starfire nodded.

"This boy seems nice…" She said.

So far, all of her dates felt more like potential friends than anything more. While Robin was secretly happy about it, Starfire didn't realize her best was saved for last.

* * *

This boy lives in Amity Park and they were meeting at a location called Café de Fleurs. The Titans had heard there was a superhero who lives here named Danny Phantom. However, he wasn't aligned with any known heroes, not even those from Marvelcom County. Also, Robin was never really that interested in meeting with and recruiting him. As such, they decided not to reach him.

Starfire, secretly, found this boy cute. He looked like a young Tamaranean, though the eyes alone were proof he wasn't one.

She flew on her own, hoping to meet this boy before 5.

_I hope this D-Fenton will not be startled by my appearance._

As she flew, she took notice of someone flying towards the café. She smiled.

"Danny Phantom?" She saw him go behind the café, to her surprise. "Why is he here? Is there a ghostly monster in the area?"

Even though this is not her protectorate, she decided to look anyway.

She flew there and saw, to her surprise, Danny Phantom changing his appearance.

She took a closer look and, to her surprise, he had a heart sticker and flowers.

It was the same kind of heart sticker she wore. She realizes this boy must be her date.

"Hello." She greeted, getting his attention.

He turned around and saw her. She smiled widely at what he saw.

His messy but nice hair was black, his nice blue eyes, his otherwise cute face.

"W-Who are you?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Hello there, flying boy. I am called Starfire, meeting you is very nice…"

He took notice of what he called her.

"_F-Flying boy?_" He had a rather worried look on his face.

She spoke in a tone to make his feel more comfortable.

"Yes, I had been flying and saw you land here and made your colors change. And I know due this red symbol on your chest, you are my date-blind today, no?"

The boy blinked before he felt comfortable to speak.

"Uh, before I answer that, who are you exactly?"

"I have told you, I am the one called Starfire. Are you not the one who is called D-Fenton?" She asked in confusion.

He seemed to calm down a bit.

"Actually yes, but you can call me Danny."

She giggled.

_Danny. It is a cute name…_

"So, Danny, shall we commence with this date-blind now, no?"

Her voice seemed to have calmed him more, as he seemed to smile a bit.

"Why not? But Starfire, could you do me a little favor?"

"What is it, Danny?" She asked in a perky tone.

"Well, I would appreciate it if you don't mention the stuff about me flying or my powers, so could you not mention it?"

Starfire knew this boy has to have a secret identity. While Jump City knew her, she respected the lives of those who wish to remain private.

"If you insist." She landed and opened the door to the café before Danny could offer it. "So, shall we commence with our date-blind?"

Danny shrugged and smiled as he followed her.

And so it begins, the last date both would have.

* * *

She and Danny took their seats. She notices several people were not sending her odd looks, meaning there are people who have heard of the Teen Titans even out here.

Now, she was dating a fellow superhero, something she didn't think would ever happen. Of course, she respects his desire for a secret identity.

However, she noticed the odd look on his face.

"So, uh, Starfire, are you an alien or something?" He asked.

"Yes, I am from the planet called Tamaran. It is a planet that is in the next galaxy." Starfire answered with a happy smile.

Danny seemed somewhat okay with this. Perhaps she is not the first alien he's met.

"So what brings you to Earth, anyway? " Danny asked, curiously.

"I live here now." Starfire answered. She looked to see the people in the restaurant before speaking in lower volume so only he can here. "I was the princess of that world before the Gordanians attacked. We were betrayed… by my sister, Blackfire."

Danny's eyes widened.

"Your _sister_ did that?"

Starfire nodded with a sad look.

"I was to be a slave before I landed on Earth. My new friends saved me and we formed a team. The Teen Titans."

Danny blinked in recognition.

"I've heard of them. You're one of them? A hero?" He asked with a smile.

"Indeed." She said. "I did not have a happy start, but I enjoy my time here on Earth…"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Starfire…"

She smiled at his sympathy.

"It had, how you humans say, worked out in the end and I do like living on this planet and I do love the new friends I have made here." She said with much honesty.

"So, what made you want to try blind dating anyway?" Danny asked a red-haired alien girl.

"I had read about this sort of encounter in what you humans call a fashion magazine and I decided that I would enjoy such an activity..." Starfire said in in her own unique way.

Danny chuckled at that response.

* * *

Soon the waiter came to take their orders.

"Orders?"

"I'll take the steak." Danny said.

"I suppose I shall have the chicken with the Parmesan on it..." Starfire said.

"Coming right up, miss..." The waiter said after taking their orders.

The two continued their talk.

"So, what's your favorite thing about Earth so far?" Danny asked.

"The beverage known as mustard." Starfire said with a smile.

Danny chuckled.

"That's… not a drink."

"It is to me." She said.

Danny smiled at that. Starfire found it rather cute.

"So, is Starfire your real name or a superhero identity?" He asked.

"It is a direct translation of my real name, Koriand'r. Though, I do not mind Starfire…"

Danny nodded.

They kept talking. Danny discusses his desire to be an astronaut, something Starfire supported. She mentioned wanting someday to restore Tamaran to its old beauty, which he admired.

They were enjoying the others company very much.

* * *

Later

Danny and Starfire walked out of the restaurant and we're now talking as they walked and Danny found himself getting entertained by some of the stories she told them about her and her team.

Including aspects about her team's archenemy.

"Man, that Slade guy sure sounds nasty..." Danny commented.

Before Starfire could say anything else, they suddenly saw a car speeding up and from the looks of it, it wasn't a joy ride. It looks like they were in trouble.

"Oh my, they need help..." Starfire said before she turned to Danny. "Danny, would you like to help me?" Starfire asked.

He nodded before heading into an alley change and was now in his ghost form. He and Starfire then both began flew after the car before it crashed and hurt anyone.

Starfire, used her strength and speed, managed to get the car and stop it before it drove into a nearby river and Danny used his intangibility to pull the passengers out of it.

"Thank you..." The driver said, happy that he and his family were saved.

"Anytime..." Danny said.

As Starfire placed the car upside down on the ground so it wouldn't keep driving off, she sent a smile at Danny.

_He looks very much like a Tamaranean. And the way he assisted in saving those people. It is… very admirable._

A blush came to her face.

Once they were sure that everyone was safe, the two teenagers then flew off before the reporters arrived.

* * *

In minutes, as they flew together, Starfire sent a look at Danny's ghost form.

She admired how handsome he looked from this angle. She also liked being in the airs with another. The only other Titan who can fly like this is Raven. So, for a boy to be doing this with her is interesting, and exciting.

"Danny, your powers are very extraordinary and the way your hands and eyes glow... they sort of remind me of fellow Tamaraneans..." Starfire said in her own unique way.

"Thanks, I guess..." Danny answered, feeling a little light now.

She blushed and looked away a bit.

_Perhaps that was not a proper thing to say to him._

"Hey Starfire, since you know my secret and well... you do promise not to tell anyone right?" Danny asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, I promise not to say if you do not wish me to tell anyone..." Starfire answered, earning a smile from her date.

"Well, you fly and I fly. So how about a little race? Let's see which one of us is the fastest one." Danny said.

Starfire was quickly interested. Raven would never offer to race.

"Oh, that sounds like most fun..." Starfire said as she started to speed up.

Danny blinked as he realized that she is starting without him.

"Hey, no fair!" Danny shouted.

The alien girl just giggled and kept flying.

"This is fun already…" She said to herself.

She saw that Danny had a determined grin on his face as he was determined to catch up with her.

In seconds, Danny was starting to catch up with her, earning a smile from Starfire.

"My kitty!"

They both stopped. They saw a little girl who had her cat stuck on a tree branch.

"Come on, we should help out." Danny said.

Danny flew down to the kitten. He tried to reach out for it, but it crawled back in fear. In response, he smiled and lightly pet it, causing it to calm down.

Starfire smiled at seeing Danny trying to calm the cat.

_He is very nice with the kitty._

Danny finally got the kitten, handing it to Starfire.

"Oh… so cute!" She cuddled with the kitten, which meowed happily.

"Uh, Starfire?" Danny asked with an amused smile. "That's cute and all, but the kitten's owner wants her back."

Starfire nodded.

"I agree." She descended and handed the kitten to her owner. "Here you are."

"Thank you." The girl said.

That's when they saw a fire truck speeding away.

They looked to each other and smiled with confidence. They followed the truck.

Soon, they saw a building on fire. Danny gave the order.

"I got ice powers. You get people out, I'll douse the flames!"

"Understood!" Starfire said as she went to the rescue.

She flew in, the heat not harming her, as Starfire rescued people. She carried them from the bottom to top, using her speed and strength.

Once the floor was cleared, Danny would fire his icy power and freeze the rooms, putting the fires out.

In seconds, the fires were gone. The people, and fire fighters, thanked the two.

With that done, they both flew off.

* * *

Once they were sure that everything was safe, Danny returned to his human form as they started walking together.

"Crazy…" Danny said. "Well, I couldn't keep up with you in time, so you win the race."

Starfire giggled.

"I am open to a rematch." Danny smiled. That's when Starfire saw something that brought a huge smile on her face. "Iced Creams!"

Danny was confused until he saw the ice cream shop. He smiled.

"Iced Creams… that's cute." He said. He looked to Starfire. "Want a cone?"

"Yes, please." Starfire said.

* * *

As he bought cones for him and Starfire, they kept walking and talking.

Starfire found Danny very nice and calming to talk to. She felt very happy to talk about her superhero life outside of her fellow Titans.

As they talked, Danny looked to his phone. He groaned.

"What is wrong, Danny?"

"It's late. I still live with my parents, and I have a curfew."

Starfire was saddened.

"I see…" She was having so much fun with him.

"I had fun with you tonight, Starfire..." Danny said to the cute alien girl.

That brought a smile to her face.

'As did I, with you Danny. I do believe we had a good date-blind, did we not?" Starfire asked him.

Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I had a great time..." Danny said with a nod.

Starfire giggled and smiled before she pulled Danny in for a hug which was a lot tighter due to her being very strong due to her alien biology. Once she was done, Danny managed to regain his ability to breath, while Starfire kept smiling so sweetly.

"Today was a great day that I had had..." Starfire said

Danny smiled. "I'm glad that you had a good time..."

"Danny, just to let you know, if you ever need to request assistance, you could come search to Jump City and search for the Teen Titans. I am sure my friends would love to meet you."

"I'll keep that in mind..."Danny said to the cute alien girl.

Starfire then took to the skies, look back at him, waved and then went back home, Danny wave back at her.

As she flew back, a big smile was on her face.

"What a wonderful person…" Starfire said. "As the Earth saying goes, it seems they've saved the best for last."

* * *

She arrived home. She entered from the top. She saw from the lights that her friends were in the living room.

She arrived and saw them.

"Friends!" She said happily. "How was the last of the dates of blind?"

"Okay… I guess. Ben was… not for me, but at least he wasn't this TooFineTucker people were talking about." Raven shrugged.

Beast Boy sighed in disappointment. "Jenny was… nice, I guess. Let's just say she's more Cyborg's type."

"Kim and I were good." Cyborg admitted.

"I… got a girl named Cree." Robin said with an annoyed tone. "It… wasn't great." He put on a smile for Starfire. "So, how was your date?"

Then, to his horror and the others surprise, Starfire had a blush on her face as she hovered in the air.

"It… was… wonderful!"

* * *

**The last superheroine left that I wanted to do a spin-off about.**

**I guess you could say I made this quick to make sure nobody else tries it.**

**Gonna try to update this later.**

**Any ideas for this story is accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ghost and The Alien

_**The Ghost and the Alien**_

Starfire had sent her choice the moment she was able to. The other Titans were less enthusiastic, but she did not have issue. After all, he was a wonderful date.

So, the day after, when she got the e-mail, she expressed her joy.

"GLORIOUS!"

It was so loud that it alerted the other Titans. All of them looked out their doors, though none were as horrified looking as Robin was.

"Starfire?!"

She flew out, happily hugging her beloved Silkie in her arms.

"My date-blind has chosen me for the second date!" Starfire said happily.

As the other Titans tried to maintain an accepting look, Robin fainted, though nobody noticed.

* * *

Danny waited where he sent his message to Starfire, the roof of the tallest building in Amity Park.

He took a breath, flowers in his hand.

"Okay Fenton… you're asking a cool alien girl on a second date…" He said to himself. "Don't blow it!"

He remained still when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Danny?"

He turned around and smiled.

There she was, in the same purple outfit with the same big green eyes and crimson red hair.

That smile made him feel confident about this.

They are now face to face.

"I'm… I'm really glad you agreed to this." He said with a shy voice that she found cute.

"I am the glad that you asked for me to come here." Starfire said with a smile.

Danny took a deep breath.

"Look, I… I have to be honest with you, I know that we haven't known each other very long… but I really like you… a lot."

This caused Starfire to smile warmly. "I like you too, Danny."

"Look… I know that we haven't known each other very long, but… I think we have a connection… I can't lie, I have been out a lot of girls since I joined the service, and while I did grow to care about many of them, you're the one who I couldn't stop thinking about the most." Starfire blushed at that. "I got some other girls who wanted me as their next date, but you're one who I want to be with here today."

Starfire felt very warm and light to hear this.

"Likewise." She said earnestly.

She knew wanted to see him more than any other. Especially since only a handful of boys wanted to go out with her again, mostly the ones she's not into.

Danny took a deep breath.

"I think you're amazing, you're so strong, so smart and beautiful… I think we truly have something between us, something special, so… what… what I am trying to say is…" Starfire held her breath. "Starfire of the Teen Titans, will you please go out with me?" Danny said in a very shy voice.

Starfire then put her hands on Danny's and beamed with joy.

"I am the very honored you would ask me. I would like nothing more than to do so!"

Danny smiled. Not just because of that adorable way she talks, but that she said yes.

"Excellent!" Danny went. "Wow!"

"So, what are we to do on the second date?" Starfire asked.

"Well… um… maybe we can just have a flight together before we get something?" He asked sheepishly.

Starfire nodded.

"That sounds wonderful!"

* * *

In minutes, the two were now flying together in the clouds above Amity Park.

All the while, the two spoke with each other.

"Really? You live in a building shaped like a capital T? How does the foundation on that work, exactly?" Danny questioned.

"Robin says a friend from a company I am not to name assisted us." Starfire answered.

"I see… it beats living under my parents' roof." Danny muttered.

Starfire chuckled at his humor.

''I find that to be most humorous..." Starfire giggled.

Danny smiled.

_She has such a cute laugh..._ He thought fondly.

"How many boys wanted you for a second date?" Danny asked.

"Most of them…" Starfire said. "You were the only one I wished to see again."

''What do you mean by most?" Danny questioned and Starfire sighed.

"Well, most of the boys I went out with were… _nice_, in a way. However, there had been 5 of them whom I do not wish to encounter again and the feeling seems to be mutual..." Starfire said as she looked mad about something.

Danny figured whoever these five guys are must have been big jerks to make someone as bubbly as Starfire to get like this.

"Wait? Only five? So, 25 guys picked you?" Danny questioned.

Starfire nodded. "Indeed, however, you were the only one I wished to see again."

"Wow... you picked me out of 25 guys... I guess I should feel flattered..." He said and Starfire smiled.

"I must say, Danny… you are a nice boy who I enjoy talking with." Starfire said.

Danny smiled when she said that and stopped flying just to speak to her.

"Really?" He asks.

"Really." Starfire said. "And your luck with females?"

"Oh… only two girls didn't want me. To be fair, they were… awful people who hurt kids."

Starfire had a disgusted look on her face.

"That is awful…"

"Yeah. So, you're one of 27 girls I had to decide so, with advice from my dad… I decided the first girl who entered my mind when I woke up that morning is the girl I wanted to see again." She smiled at this. "You were just… that memorable. I guess they saved the best for last?"

Starfire giggled, putting a hand on her mouth.

"Indeed." She then noticed something he said. "Wait… 27? Forgive me, but mathematically, with those 2 girls, is there not _one_ girl left?"

Danny stiffened a bit when she said that, something she noticed.

"Uh…" He went with a slightly worried look.

"Danny?" She asked.

"Let's just say she's… not someone I'd consider."

Starfire blinked in confusion. Still, she decided not to press on when she saw how uncomfortable he was.

"I understand…" She said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

After the two shared a smile, it was now they noticed how close they were. Starfire pulled her arms back and looked a bit flustered at their physical interaction. Smiling, Danny hovered closer until he was inches from her face.

Realizing this, they both blushed as Starfire returned the smile.

As they inched closer, Danny's mouth opened automatically as his Ghost Sense went off.

"Oh no…" He muttered.

"What is it?" She asks him.

Danny looked around, and saw something headed towards them.

"Incoming!" He shouted as he raised a bubble shield to protect them.

The blast did not hit them, though Starfire did cover her eyes to avoid the flash. Once Danny lowered the shield, she looked to where it came from.

"What was that?"

Her answer came when an evil laugh was heard from the figure approaching them.

"What do you want, Skulker?!" Danny demanded.

Starfire noticed Danny recognized this figure, but it was not a friendly way.

"Oh, the usual… your pelt on my wall." Skulker said. "I saw you fly this far out in your ghost form and then I thought of just targeting you. Then, as I saw this female, I realized she's an alien." He looked to Starfire. "I wouldn't mind adding her pet to my wall, to keep you company."

Starfire's eyes glowed, as did her fist.

"I advise you to leave us alone…"

Skulker only scoffed.

"Make me, girl…"

Before he could make his move, Skulker was tackled by Starfire, much to Danny's surprise.

"WHOA!" He went as he saw her onslaught.

Skulker tried to defend himself by raising his arm, but Starfire's superior strength broke a hole in it.

"A machine?!" She questioned.

"He's a tiny guy inside the head! The rest is basically a mecha!" Danny shouted at her.

"Then… I shall not hold back!"

She threw another punch, sending the ghostly hunter a few feet away.

"Neither will I!" Skulker shouted as his shoulder cannon came out. "FIRE!"

He launched rockets.

"Starfire!" Danny called out as he was ready to step in. "I better-"

To his surprise, and Skulker's as well, Starfire flew away from the rockets with ease, gracefully doing a somersault and firing her starbolts at them, destroying them.

That's when she directed her attention to Skulker and charged after him. She fired at him.

"HAAAAAHHHH!" Starfire yelled at she used her star bolts and made several NOTICEABLE dents to Skulker's armor.

All the while, Skulker was unable to make a move as the barrage was too much for him.

Danny just stood by and admired her strength.

'_What a woman..._" He whistled.

Once he blasts were finished, Skulker was left a damaged mess. Sparks were sticking out of his tears and holes, his hand was hanging off his arm now due to being detached, and one of his feet appeared to have been blown to smithereens.

"Well… all things considered… I'm underprepared for this girl…" Skulker said to save face. He rose his less damaged fist. "Rest assured, girl, I'll have both your pelts for this!"

Starfire crossed her arms, unafraid of him.

"Leave us now, villain!"

Skulker turned around and was about to fly away, but Starfire flew in and kicked him in the rear like a Soccer ball, launching him away.

"I'LL… BE… BACK!" He was heard yelling.

As Starfire directed her attention back to Danny and smiled happily, he had the biggest grin on his face.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

She blushed hearing that.

"I thank you… those I did not get along with were afraid to be seen as normal humans with a powerful alien…"

Danny smiled as he and Starfire continued flying together. As they did, he had a thought that worried him.

Would she be fine being seen with a normal person like Danny Fenton? After all, I have a secret identity… would that work?

He thought back to his talk with Tucker yesterday after he chose Starfire.

_Flashback_

"I want this to work but... she's a princess and also a famous hero with NO secret identity and I'm..." Danny paused.

"A superhero too, in case you forgot." Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah, about half the time. The rest of the time, I'm just... Danny Fenton, the bottom of the barrel geek at school..."Danny said. Tucker heard this, marched up to his friend and slapped him. "OUCH! What was THAT for?!" Danny demanded.

"For being an idiot! I mean, get real Danny..." Tucker said. As Dany rolled his eyes, Tucker continued. "Danny, you spent one month with a bunch of cute, cool girls and almost ALL of them wanted you. You finally pick one of them to ask out and now you are getting insecure NOW? Are you kidding me?!" Tucker yelled at him.

_Flashback Over_

He was still questioning if Starfire would be alright with his double life.

* * *

The two landed in a field, far away from anyone, including villains.

Because of what happened, Danny felt concerned about this date.

Starfire may be a heroine, but he didn't want to be a burden for her.

"Well…" Danny said as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that…"

"I am not bothered." Starfire said with a smile.

Danny lowered his arm and smiled.

"Really?!" He asked excitedly.

"Indeed…" Starfire said.

As they shared a smile, Danny started to look down.

"Starfire…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… um… do you think we've made the right choice?" He asked.

She looked confused.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean… I don't regret choosing you. You're cool, fun, nice, tough and, to be blunt, you're very pretty."

Hearing that made her smile.

"Thank you."

"I mean… you're a superhero and the princess of another planet! And I'm… well…" Making sure nobody saw them, Danny morphed back to human form. "I'm just a nobody from Amity Park when I'm not Danny Phantom…"

She looked a bit saddened by what he was implying.

"Danny…?"

"It's just… do you really want to be seen with someone like me?" Danny asked. "I mean… I'll give you time to think abou-"

Suddenly, Starfire grabbed him around the arm and did the one thing she thought would snap him out of it, as it is something that she saw in a romance film.

She kissed him on the lips.

_WHAT?!_ He thought in surprise.

However, he soon melted into it and kissed her back. Once it was done, he turned red.

"Okay, now I'm confused! _Happy,_ but confused!" He said.

"I do like you… a lot." She said with a smile. "I care not what others see you as…" She said before looking a bit saddened. "But you are correct on something, being seen with me. Not for the reasons you think though… If both Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are seen romantically involved with Starfire of the Teen Titans…"

"People would get suspicious…" Danny finished for her.

"Indeed…" She said with a nod. "So for now… we must only be seen together when you are Danny Phantom." She smiled. "However… there is no one around for us to be seen together by…"

Danny looked around and realized she was right.

"Yeah… that's true."

"So, for now, we will save the dating for when you go the ghost." Starfire said. "Eventually, we will find a disguise for me so that we are able to hold the hands in public."

Danny smiled.

"Really?" He asked. "You would do that for me?"

"Indeed. I like you the very much…" She blushed. "It is why I performed the lip contact with you."

"You mean kissing?"

"Yes. On Tamaran, it is our method of learning languages. The kissing of other worlds, including Earth… is done for more affectionate reasons…" She said as she shyly brought the tips of her trigger fingers together as she turned red. "I had seen it done in a film of the comedy of romance and assumed it was the okay…"

Hearing this, Danny kissed her, to her surprise. She then kissed him back.

"I like you the very much too…" He said in her adorable form of talk.

Starfire blushed.

"Then we have nothing to worry about…"

Both of them wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

"One thing though…" Danny said as he pulled back. "What do I say to people about my new girlfriend?" He asks.

"You may use my real name. Starfire is a translation of Koriand'r." She replied.

"Kory Anders?" Danny asked.

"No, I-" She thought. "Actually, that may work."

"Cool… so now both Danny's are dating a cool girl." He said with a flirty smile.

Starfire giggled.

"Indeed… we are the very lucky."

They resumed kissing.

* * *

After another 20 minutes of flying together, Danny and Starfire noticed it was now sundown.

"Well, I guess we should call it?" Danny asks.

"Indeed. I am needed in Jump City soon…" Starfire said. "I hope to see you again soon." She said.

Danny smiled. "Me too. See you later, Starbolts."

Starfire blinked. "Starbolts?"

Danny blushed.

"Well… your starbolts were cool and… the name just came to me… if that's okay?"

She smiled.

"I like it."

Feeling relieved, the two shared another kiss, one that lasted a minute before they parted and returned home. Both very happy.

* * *

Danny returned home with the biggest smile on his face. His father took notice of this.

"Hey, Son!" He said from the couch. "How was the date?"

"Kory… is amazing." Danny said. "She's definitely… _out of this world._" He said with a sly look.

* * *

Starfire returned to Titan's Tower, with the biggest smile on her face.

As she landed, she looked back in the direction of Amity Park and felt content.

"I feel we will be ideal for each other…" She said to herself.

* * *

**Well look at that, I updated this one already!**

**Spot the Avatar reference!**

**Special thank to Flower princes11 for helping me.**

**Menatron the Angel of Ideas: Maybe.**

**Invader Johnny: It's a good thing that they became so attached.**

**Luiz4200: I usually stick to the canon love interest if they're not with Danny. And yes, Deadpool will show up... eventually.**

**61394: Thanks.**

**Miss Geek: Hopefully it will be to your liking.**

**Leonardo: I did want Violet, Jen and Barbara, but they were taken. April is one I might do.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thanks.**

**Jebest4781: Gonna try that.**

**Guest: Hmm... I don't think I will.**

**foxyeevee1: Thanks.**

**Ultimatrix bearer: Nothing better than a romantic date at night... unless you two fly.**

**Fanreader26: Sorry about that. Anyway, I might bring Dark Danny in.**

**RoseRavenWillow RandomFangirl: I will consider, thanks.**

**Dreams Come True 996: 1) Not sure yet. 2) Yes. 3) Yes... almost.**

**Runeion: I might look into that idea.**

**nightmaster000: Aside from April, maybe Emma? I'd like to try a normal girl.**

**ChrisZilla18: I'll have him in Tokyo.**

**Starlord Master: Me too!**

**Batguy01: Sometime after Trigon.**

**Kemar372: Here it is!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Typical Summer Day

_**A Typical Summer Day**_

"FINALLY!" Sam said, getting out of the van that brought her home.

She had just arrived from the vacations she wanted nothing to do with.

_Back where I belong…_ She thought as she observed the streets.

"The torture is finally over..." She said as she planned to run to find her friends.

"Sam? Your luggage?!" Her mother called out.

"I'll unpack when I get back! I'm in desperate need of stretching my legs!" Sam said as she headed down the street.

"Samantha!" Her father ordered. "Come-"

"Let her go." Her grandmother, Ida, went. "Girl needs to stretch her legs after being cooped up in a plane for hours…"

"I had hoped that seeing some culture would have opened her mind to all the things she's missing..." Pamela said in distress.

Ida rolled her eyes.

"They _never_ learn…"

"What was that, Mom?" Jeremy asked.

With Sam

After months being coop up in overpriced hotels and that lousy, snobby cruise ship, she was eager to find her friends and have some normalcy.

"Now… where's Danny?" Sam asked.

She figured that at this time, he'd be home.

So that is where she is going.

* * *

Tucker was approaching Fenton Works, hoping to see how Danny's doing.

"Let's see what Romeo's got planned for Juliet today." Tucker said as he turned the corner, only to stop when he saw someone he recognized. "Sam?!"

It was his female friend.

"Hey Tuck..." Sam said happily as she even pulled him into a hug, due to spending over a month without seeing him. "Normally, I'm against physical affection, but I'm too happy to be home to care."

"Sam, I thought you were still in Europe..." Tucker said.

"We managed to come back this morning...I didn't call since I wanted to surprise you and Danny...where is he, anyway?" Sam asked.

Tucker had a bad moment.

"He's… probably not home." He said, sweating bullets.

Sam noticed the amount of sweat dripping.

"Uh… Tucker? It's not _that_ hot out…" She pointed out.

"Hey Tuck!" A familiar voice said from behind Sam and she turned to see him. "Sam? You're back?" Danny said with a smile.

"Danny!" She said, quickly hugging him. "Finally!"

Danny laughed as he hugged her back.

"I thought you'd still be in Europe…" He said.

"We got back… anyway, wanna hang out?" She said.

"I can't… I'm actually on my way to see… Kory." Danny said, pausing since he remembered he had to use her secret name.

"Oh… who is he?" Sam asked.

Before Tucker could answer, Danny did after he stepped back.

"_She_ is my new girlfriend…"

Suddenly, everything around Sam was no longer important. Everything came to a screeching halt.

Her eye twitched as she tried to maintain her smile.

"_Girl_… friend?"

"Her name is Kory, she's a girl who I met on a blind date a while back and we've been going out for a while..." Danny said and he, being ever so clueless, didn't realize the spike of jealousy within his female friend when he said that.

"_Really?_" Sam asked, her anger spiking even higher.

"Anyway Sam, sorry that I can't stay any longer but don't worry, I promise that tomorrow and I am yours..." He said.

"Okay…" She said.

Danny then noticed Tucker inching away, clueless to why he was doing that.

"Tuck, sorry I didn't see you there. I didn't mean to blow you off, especially since I owe all of this to you..." Danny said.

Tucker panicked.

"N-No you don't..." Tucker said as he noticed Sam was now glaring at him.

Danny laughed it off, thinking he was being modest.

"Don't say that, if you never talked me into trying that dating service, I never would have met Kory, thanks man. I really owe ya one..." Danny said in total appreciation, his denseness making it hard to see that Tucker got nervous at how Sam is looking at him now.

"Really? A _dating_ service, eh?" Sam asked, her grin betraying the hate-filled look in her eyes.

"See ya, guys. And Sam, welcome home again... I promise that tomorrow is all us...later..." Danny said.

As soon as he ran down the street, finding a spot to morph, Sam turned to her sudden target.

Tucker tried to use this chance to escape, only for Sam to block his path, her arms are crossed.

"_What did you do?_" She asked with edge in her tone,

Tucker gulped, smiled nervously, before making a break for it.

Sam chased after him down the street, her fist raised and her voice screaming in rage.

* * *

He was halfway to Jump City, passing Middleton along the way, until he saw a certain someone in the air, flying towards him.

Someone in purple with red hair that made him smile.

"Starfire!" He shouted with his arm up to get her attention.

She sped up and hugged him the moment they made impact.

"Danny! You're here!" She said, squeezing him and the sounds of bones breaking got her attention. "Oh dear…" She let him go. "Forgive me…" She said apologetically.

"No problem… I heal fast…" He said as he moved his neck and bent his back backwards to straighten himself out. "Anyway… I was thinking, maybe you want to grab a bite in Amity Park today?" He asked.

"That sounds ideal." She says with a nod.

"Cool…" He said.

As the two flew together, hand in hand, they didn't know someone was following her from a distance on a jetpack.

"Crud, another superhero." He said. "I gotta deal with this snot-faced nobody then try to take out the one Titan, and prove to the HIVE I'm not the weakest one!"

* * *

Tucker made it to the park, gasping for air as his knees were buckled.

"That… was close…" He said.

He just barely managed to escape with his life from a very, VERY mad Sam Manson.

Tucker felt his mouth was dry.

_I gotta drink something…_

He saw a vending machine and smiled.

As he approached and was about to pop quarters in, someone just walked up behind him.

"Tucker… Foley…" A familiar, angry voice said with her arms crossed.

Tucker gulped.

"Yes… angel of death?" He asked, trying to be funny to calm himself down. He turned around and saw a very angry Sam. "Oh… hey Sam. I thought you were someone else…"

"Cut the crud, Foley…" She said, pushing him into the machine with one arm. "What did you do?"

''Uh... getting a drink..."He said.

"Stop playing dumb!" She yelled.

"Okay! I…. convinced Danny to join a dating service with me…"

"And… you thought it was a good idea _why_?'' She questioned.

"Because… he's the only guy friend I have…?" He said.

Her eyes narrowed.

"And… you led him into the arms of some girl?"

"She's not bad…" Tucker said.

"You don't know that."

"I trust Danny…"

"Like how I used to trust you?" She asked.

She lifted a fist.

"Wait! Sam!" He went.

"Why would you even _THINK_ of something so stupid?!" She shouted.

As Sam was about to continue, Tucker's phone went off.

Nervously, he reached for it.

"I uh… I gotta take this…" He answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Tuck." A familiar voice was heard.

"Uh, Hi Danny..." Tucker said.

Sam's menacingly look dropped a bit.

"Danny..."

"You'll never guess. Starfire and I were talking and she wants to meet you and Sam." He said.

"Uh, really? Kory wants to meet us?" Tucker said, getting Sam's attention. "I'm not sure if-"

"Starfire wants to get to know you guys when we get there." Danny said.

"Meet your new girlfriend? I don't know if-"

Sam grabbed the phone and spoke into it.

"Danny? It's me. I would _LOVE_ to meet this girl…"

"Sam, you're there? Perfect. Where are you guys?" He asked.

"Tucker and I are at the park."

"Sweet… we'll see you there." He said.

"Perfect…" Sam said as she dropped the phone to the ground.

"Hey!" Tucker went.

He was made quiet when she glared at him in the eye.

It was then that he recalled that his life is STILL in danger.

"So… it's gonna be a while…" She said.

"Uh, Sam, can't we talk about... AHHHHHH!"

His voice echoes throughout the park.

* * *

"Thought I heard the sound of some animal… I guess it was someone's pet… anyway, let's take our time getting to Amity Park by enjoying the scenic route."

"Okay." She said.

'Danny and Starfire soon took to the skies, admiring the beauty of the city below from that height.

Or at least Starfire was.

Danny was too busy admiring her to notice

_Beautiful..._ He thought, his mind filled with his hormones.

She saw him admiring her and giggled.

"Are you observing something that you enjoy?" She asked playfully.

"Maybe?" He responded.

"As am _I…_" She said.

That's when Danny saw something.

It was bright and moving in on them.

Fast.

"INCOMING!"

"Eep!" Starfire went.

Both of them separated in time to avoid the attack.

Once it exploded in the air, that's when Danny spoke.

"What was that?" He asked.

"An attack?" Starfire asked. "From whom?"

"Who do ya think, ya snothead alien?!" A bratty voice called out.

They looked down and saw what looked to be a child, with very advance armor, wearing a jetpack.

"GIZMO!" Starfire yelled.

"That's my name, crud-munching Titan!" He shouted.

"Uh… Starfire… who is this?" Danny asked, pointing at the bald boy.

''I'm the guy who's gonna whip your butt, crud muncher!" Gizmo said as he sent a blast.

Danny barely managed to dodge it.

"Danny Phantom, this is Gizmo. He is a not nice little boy and a supervillain we Teen Titans contend with." She explained.

"Hold on a minute. _Danny Phantom?!_" Gizmo questioned. "YOU'RE here? What are you doing with Starfire?"

"We're/We are dating." They both said at the same time.

Gizmo's eyes widened before erupting to cruel laughter.

"HA! HAHAHA! GOOD ONE!" He said. However, seeing the serious looks on their face, he stopped and looked like he had just seen the impossible. "You're serious?"

''What's hard to believe about this?" Danny asked, feeling insulted.

"For starters… she's hot." Gizmo said. "Plus, you're not… well…"

"Not what?" Danny asked, feeling even more insulted.

"Ah! Whatever! I can destroy two heroes instead of one!"

He started firing and the two kept dodging him.

"This is a villain? A bratty kid?" Danny asked in between dodging.

"Indeed." Starfire said.

"He kind of reminds me of Youngblood..." Danny muttered.

"Who?" Starfire asked, having heard him.

"I'll explain later, let's just stop him so we can go back to our date..."Danny said.

Starfire nodded.

As Gizmo was to fire his blaster once more, Starfire shot a starbolt, destroying it.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Stupid Titan!"

Starfire came flying at him, causing the small villain to scream and fly towards the ground.

As he was reaching the roads below, Gizmo made a turn upward, avoiding the angry Starfire.

"Return here!" She demanded.

That's when Gizmo turned around and snickered.

"You think you were gonna take me down! I was setting you up for a trap!"

He pressed a button on his wrist.

From the nearby bushes, mechanical devices flew out at Starfire, wrapping around her and trapping her.

"Eek!" She went. She tried to break free, but couldn't. "I do not understand? Why am I not breaking free?" She asked.

"Stupid Titan! You think I came unprepared?! I made this specifically for you! You can't break free! I'll bring you with me to prove to the rest of the HIVE I'm not the weak one!"

As Gizmo laughed evilly, confident of his success, someone spoke up.

"Say… Bald Boy?" Danny asked.

Gizmo opened his eyes and his smile dropped.

"What?!"

Danny had a hand on Starfire, using intangibility to phase the machine off her.

"Too bad I'm here today…" Danny said.

"WHAT?!" Gizmo shouted in outrage.

"Thank you for freeing me..." The alien girl said.

"No problem..." Danny said.

"Now… to deal with Gizmo."

Starfire was about to attack, but Danny held an arm out.

"You fought my villain, let me return the favor." He offered.

''Do be careful, Gizmo is much more of the dangerous than he looks..." Starfire said.

"Noted..." He said.

Danny flew to face Gizmo, who was about to have a tantrum.

''TAKE THIS, YOU SLUG-FACE!" The pint size villain yelled.

One of the mechanical legs attempted to strike Danny. However, to Gizmo's shock, Danny just phased through the leg.

"Thanks for the offer… but no." He said with a cheeky smile.

Nonplussed, Gizmo gritted his teeth and made another attempt.

Gizmo tried to hit Danny with the mechanical spider legs of his backpack over and over again, but each time was unsuccessful.

"STOP DOING THAT! THAT'S CHEATING!" He shouted.

"What is this, a video game?" Danny asked with a scoff.

Danny froze the ground beneath him, making it slippery.

''WHOA!" The kid villain shouted as he fell to the ground.

Danny grabbed Gizmo by the leg and, with intangibility, pulled him out of his backpack. He then turned, his back turned to the backpack and dropped the bratty villain on the ground.

"It's over, kid." Danny said.

"Not yet, butt muncher!" Gizmo pushed a button that activated the backpack, lifting one of its legs to attack. "Ha! Game over, fre-"

Gizmo's mockery came to a sudden end when, without looking, Danny rose a hand and unleashed a full power blast of 550 tons of TNT, destroying most of the machine, leaving only the tips of the lower legs and the upper half of the raised leg, which fell to the ground, left.

Gizmo's face froze.

"You were saying?" Danny asked.

* * *

With her super strength, Starfire had wrapped a piece of metal from the remaining spider leg from the backpack around its tiny owner.

"NO FAIR! SLUG-FACED, SCUM-BREATHED PIE-FOR-BRAIN SNOTHEADS!" Gizmo shouted as he kicked his legs angrily. "LET ME OUT OF THIS!"

Danny rose a brow, crossing his arms.

"Do you kiss your mom with that mouth?"

Meanwhile, Starfire has just finished her talk with someone over her Titans' communicator.

"I have reached to my fellow Titans. Someone will come for Gizmo, shall we wait?" She asked.

Danny observed the grumpy kid before shrugging.

"Nah… without that backpack, he's pretty useless…"

"USELESS?! I'LL SHOW YOU USELESS!" Gizmo barked loudly.

Gizmo tries, and fails, to break free.

"Wow… _sure showed me…_" Danny said flatly.

Gizmo grinded his teeth as his face turned red as he threw another tantrum, one Danny ignored.

"Perhaps we should wait?" Starfire suggested.

"Yeah… who knows if this kid pops a blood vessel…" Danny said.

"I'LL POP _YOU!_" Gizmo shouted.

Just then, they heard sirens.

"Here it comes." Starfire said.

Danny saw her pointing. He saw it was a swat truck.

"Nice… later, Shorty." Danny said.

As Danny and Starfire flew off, Gizmo lost his temper once more.

"SHORTY?! SHORTY?! GET BACK HERE!"

Gizmo was ignored as the SWAT team forced him into the back of truck and drove off to take him to jail.

_I SO hate that guy…_ Gizmo thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vlad has just returned from a much-needed vacation after a certain event during the Summer.

Upon getting in from his weekend off, he sighed.

"Ahh… nothing beats a weekend at the Stilton Hotel in Beverly Hills… except maybe world domination." He said.

He left his luggage on the floor as he laid face down on his bed.

_Finally… away from those… dog things…_ He thought.

"Plasmius!"

Vlad gasped and got up, seeing who just phased into his room.

"SKULKER! I told you never to come in here!" He shouted.

"Normally I wouldn't, but I've been trying to reach you for days!" Skulker said.

"I was taking time off from… something stressful…" Vlad said, not wanting to talk about it. "Anyway… what is it?"

"Are you familiar with who the ghost boy is romantically involved with?" Skulker said.

"It better had not be that monstrous blonde…" Vlad muttered.

"What? No! It's that alien girl… the one from Jump City!" Skulker said.

Vlad looked intrigued.

"Really? An alien?" He asked.

Skulker nodded as he showed an image of that girl.

"My sources tell me that she is a Tamaranian and part of a group of heroes called the Teen Titans..." Skulker explained.

Vlad raised a brow, he has heard of that group, led by Batman's protégé.

_I know of them. I had heard of a few of their villains…_

Vlad then smirked as ideas formed in his mind

"I see… well…" Vlad grinned. "Someone should take advantage of this…"

* * *

At the park, after nursing the injury to his arm with a cold soda, before drinking it, Tucker sat at one of the tables.

"They should be here any minute now…" Tucker said.

"So... this new girlfriend, who is she?" Sam questioned with her arms crossed.

"Let's just saw... she's up to his speed." Tucker said as he got up.

"I don't like her already." She remarked.

"Come on, Sam... you don't even know what she looks like."

"I bet I can figure it out. She looks like the kind of girl boys would melt for..."

"Well... yeah." Tucker said, knowing that part is true.

"See, I already figured her out." She said.

"Not exactly..." Tucker said. "You might be missing a few key details..."

"Like what?" She scoffed.

"You'll see..."

"Guys!" Danny called out from above.

Tucker looked up and smiled.

"I guess you'll meet her now." He said.

"Huh?" Sam looked up. "What do you mean?"

There she saw someone with Danny hovering next to him with her hand in his.

Someone with inhumanly red hair, an orange looking tan, with a purple, futuristic looking outfit who beamed down at them.

"Greetings, friends of Danny." Starfire said with a friendly wave.

Sam just stared, having no real expression on her face.

Tucker, already knowing in advance, just spoke calmly

''Hey there, how'd it go?" Tucker asked.

"Not bad. Starfire and I were distracted by some kid bad guy of hers named... uh... Gadget?"

"No, Danny. He is Gizmo." She said.

''Whatever..." He said, not really caring since he was an annoying punk. "He was obnoxious, not bothered if I get his name wrong."

''We have also managed to rescue a bus full of innocent small children on the way after that..." Starfire finished for him.

"Nice." Tucker said.

''I thank you..." The alien girl said. "You are Tucker, correct?"

"Correct." Tucker said with a grin.

It was now Starfire noticed the girl staring at her with arms crossed and a blank expression.

"Danny? Is this the female friend you spoke of?"

"Yeah. This is Sam Manson, we've been friends for about a decade." He said.

Starfire smiled warmly. She approached Sam.

"Greetings. I am Starfire of Tamaran and of the Teen Titans. It is wonderful to meet you, friend of my friend who is the boy and I hope we will become the best of friends!" She said.

Sam just stood there, frozen in place before finally making a reaction.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Starfire went with a smile.

"Uh..." Slowly, Sam rose her hands to her eyes and began rubbing them for about 5 seconds before lowering her hands, seeing the girl is still there. "Huh?"

* * *

**Special thanks to Flower princess11, especially for suggesting using the Stilton due to an heiress from Totally Spies.**

**The ending of the chapter is based on a scene from Flying Witch.**

**Fox Boss: Well, Robin for sure would. Beast Boy? He's green. Raven I doubt would bother and maybe Cyborg would use them at first.**

**Starlord Master: Yup.**

**qazse: Nope.**

**61394: Thanks.**

**danifan3000: No, Dash didn't date her.**

**TheWhiteTitan: I think that's kind of the idea, one person can write one date. Also, April is someone I want to write.**

**Luiz4200: I decided to just let her know right away he's dating a Teen Titan, figured it would avoid repetition.**

**Jebest4781: Thanks.**

**Invader Johnny: Yup.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Hmm... that's something I need to work on for Starfire.**

**Major Simi: Thanks.**

**vparadox12122000: Well, I covered three others. Hmm... I guess Violet?**

**yukid999: That's stuff I'll get into in a later chapter.**

**Ultimatrix Bearer: Okay, I'll see if he gets her approval.**

**RoseRavenWillow RandomFangirl: I might have them visit Japan. Also, not sure on Penny since there's that upcoming Proud Family revival and I want to see how that goes.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Glad you liked it.**

**ChrisZilla18: Yeah, he at least has a rebound.**

**Leonardo: I should probably read that.**

**Guest: I might bring that up.**

**williamescobar608: ****Salió con Kim como Fenton, no Phantom.**

**Khy Dragon: Here ya go :)**

**Crossoverlover242: More to come :)**


End file.
